


Car fun with two more than one

by acarrotcakehater



Series: Car anthology [2]
Category: Cars (Pixar Movies)
Genre: Multi, Threesome, Why am I doing this?, Why would I do this to myself?, car smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acarrotcakehater/pseuds/acarrotcakehater
Summary: So you want more of those spicy car times do you? While do I have a treat for you? Because this will start just before we get into the action. This tale, stars three cars, as I received a request for that. This one is shorter than the last entry in the series, but that doesn’t mean we won’t get longer fics later.Carla, Roadanne, and Wheelium, all live together happily, but sometimes, they need to let off some steam, or more accurately, empty their tanks. This was one of those times, now, living in the city, they can’t exactly do this on a picturesque canyon, but they’ll make it work, they always make it work.
Relationships: OC/OC/OC
Series: Car anthology [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919422
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Car fun with two more than one

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to my friend Liz for the car names!

Just like always, Wheelium double checks to make sure the tire iron is as clean as it should be, and grabs some oil from under his bed(? Where do cars sleep? I should probably figure that out). Oil in hand, he heats the stove and pours it into a pot, waiting just long enough for it to be warm. Finally pouring the heated oil into two tubes designed to fit into the iron.

Heading into their room, Carla and Roadanne already waiting, Wheelium prepares to fasten the iron onto himself, then one of the tubes of warm oil. Heading over to meet with Carla and Roadanne, who were already driving each other, he prepared to insert the iron into Carla’s chassis, and it already felt great for both of them. While Wheelium’s engine really started revving, as he rammed the iron in, deeper and deeper, Roadanne moved near them so Carla could drive on her underbelly, now all of them feeling just as good as the others, the fun had truly begun.

As the cap on Wheelium’s tube gradually slipped off, it felt better and better, until finally, it came off, and the warm oil shot inside of Carla, warming her from the inside, while for Wheelium, he felt extreme relief as it shot out, gasping with pure delight, meanwhile, out of the excitement, Carla’s wheels started moving even faster, and Roadanne started moaning to release the feeling of sheer pleasure. Taking the tube of oil off the iron, one last wave flew through Wheelium. After taking a decently lengthy break for the three of them to settle down, Wheelium grabbed the second tube, and prepared it the same as the first, this time with Roadanne being his person of choice, and Carla getting driven on.

Moaning simultaneously, it seemed as if the cap on this tube was never going to come off, they’d been doing this for over 40 minutes now, and they showed no signs of stopping, Wheelium dug the iron in as hard and fast as ever, and Roadanne’s wheels weren’t gonna stop turning any time soon. So they kept at it, finally tiring, it had been another 10 minutes now, and Wheelium finally noticed the cap started slipping, taking a deep breath, it shot straight into Roadanne’s gap, the warmth overtaking her, and the feeling overwhelming Wheelium, and just as it had for Carla, Roadanne’s wheels turned even faster, finally, they tired, Wheelium pulled off the tire iron, and the started to relax, eventually starting to fall asleep together.


End file.
